White Flag
by ElectrycJokester
Summary: 2D is alone in his dungeon at plastic beach. However, a familiar face greets him one day.
1. Reunion

2D sat on his bed listening to Hip Albatross. He missed her. He wanted her. But she was far from his grasp. 'Noodle, where are you?' he thought. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Whatdya want Murdoc?"

"It's not Murdoc," said a weak, feminine voice.

Instinctively 2D got up and opened tha door. He was met with the face of a cat….mask. She looked very familiar, the small frame of her body, her long legs. She smelled familiar too. The scent of apples, which was usually adorned by…. 2D snatched off her mask to find one of her eyes blackened.

"Oh Noodle, wot happened?"

"You guys didn't come get me."

He cocked my head, not understanding her answer.

"I called," She paused and took a breath, "on the radio, at Kong, while I was stuck in…in that canyon at the El Manana shoot. All you were worried about was pleasing your master Murdoc."

Obviously, Noodle knew she hit a nerve, with that smug look on her face. 2D looked down and clenched his fist in an angry rage.

"Noodle! I….You have no right to speak to me like that!" 2D yelled, not knowing what to say, because he knew she had a point.

"2D, I'm nineteen years old, not thirteen anymore, I don't live under you guys anymore. I can say what I want, when I want." She folded her arms triumphantly.

"But no one said," 2D advanced toward her, "That you can get away wiv it."

Noodle backed up to the closed elevator door. 2D put his hands on the door behind her, closing her in. She looked away and closed her eyes in fear.

"I missed ya Noodle."

Noodle's eyes shot open. 2D lifted her face up so she would look at him. 2D kissed Noodle's black eye, which is something he always did for her when she was a little girl. 2D lowered his arms and spread them out, gesturing for a hug. Noodle looked up at him thoughtfully, then hugged him tightly.

"Love?"

"Yea," Noodle answered.

"I-I I love you."

Noodle smiled to herself. "Really?"

"Of course. Always have since ya were a lil' girl."

Noodle didn't like that. She loved 2D more than like a brother.

"But, 2D," she pulled away, "I love you more than that."

2D's eyes widened. He often fantasized about her when she was younger, wondering what she looked like nude. Yes, she was thirteen then, but he was a guy, Murdoc obviously thought about it too since he does certain things to the cyborg.

"Noodle," he walked away and sat on the bed, "I-I thought about yew a lot when you were gone." 2D grabbed a carton of cigarettes from his nightstand and searched for his lighter.

"God damn, where's ma lighter?"

Noodle rolled her eyes and looked down at the floor. She saw 2D's lighter lying on the floor a few inches from her feet. She bent down to pick it up and walked over to 2D. She took the cig from his mouth and put it in hers instead. 2D watched helplessly as he grew in need of sexual pleasure more and more. Noodle lit the cigarette and inhaled. She gave 2D her best face of seduction and blew the smoke into his face. She sat on his lap and crushed the cig on a nearby ash tray. Noodle started rubbing 2D's chest and sucking on his neck. 2D became hard instantly and it seemed as though she noticed. Noodle pushed him down so he would lay flat on the bed. Then she started grinding on him. She gripped his shirt and moaned. Noodle wanted this badly and she couldn't wait anymore.

"2D."

He looked up at her, hazy eyed.

"Stu, please," Noodle begged. 2D's eyes trailed down her body.

"2D, please, I want you." Her eyes, full of want, locked with 2D's. 2D then flipped her over roughly and began to tear her clothes off. Then he noticed that she was playing with herself. Noodle's hand was in her pants and her head was tilted back in ecstasy. She moaned slightly. Then 2D removed her hand from between her legs, only to be met by the confused look on Noodle's face.

"I want to do it." 2D said as he began to take her pants off. Noodle wriggled her butt to help him get them off. 2D caught the hem of her blue panties with his teeth and began to slide them off. He gave her one slow long lick across her vagina, making her arch into him. Noodle never felt something like this before. She savored every moment of 2D's tongue pleasuring her. 2D sucked on her clit while thrusting one finger inside her…for starters. 2D noticed how tight she was and stuck another finger inside her, eliciting a moan from the beauty in front of him. Sticking two fingers was hard enough for 2D, he felt a little doubtful about having sex with her, especially with a condom on. 'It would hurt her,' he thought.

2D finally brought her to her climax and climbed on top of her. He kissed her softly at first, then he felt Noodle's tongue slide across his lips. 2D growled because he hadn't had sex in a while. And the fact that he was on top of the girl he truly loved and wasn't already fucking her was torture enough. He straddled her hips and started to unbuckle his pants.

"2D?"

He paused and looked at her, "Yea, luv."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I love when you call me that."

"Oh yea?" His voice cracking a bit. It was a struggle to not just rip his pants off and ravage her right there because of the throbbing inside his jeans.

"I thought you might wanna make this moment last, since this is my first time."

2D looked down at her with big puppy dog eyes. "We are makin' this last, luv." He whined. He then noticed that Noodle's facial expression changed and she was looking away with a very blank look on her face. Knowing that it isn't all about him and his needs he sighed and climbed back on Noodle, kissing her cheek. Noodle's hands began to wander on 2D's body as he was French kissing her. Noodle at first massaged 2D's back, earning a moan from him. Then her hands went into his pants and squeezed his behind. 2D broke the kiss and looked at her with a smirk on his face. He sat up, which made her squeeze harder. Noodle grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to her and held him tight. 2D noticed that her hips were grinding against his. He sat up once again to take his shirt off, making Noodle trace the little blue scars across his torso. He then took her shirt off, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. He captured one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked slightly his tongue circle it. She moaned and pushed him off of her. 2D, however, was bewildered.

"Wot?"

Noodle crawled to the edge of the bed to 2D. She unbuckled his belt and his pants, letting them slide down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his lowered body to pull his groin closer to her face.

"Noodle, yew don' hafta do this," 2D said, knowing that most girls are uncomfortable doing this. Noodle just shot him a wicked smile and continued on. She pulled his erection thru the little slit in his boxers and licked his tip. 2D bit his lip to keep from moaning. Noodle then pulled his boxers down past his knees. She positioned herself between his legs and began to lick his balls. She licked the area that separated them, making 2D moan. 2D couldn't take all the teasing any longer. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. He spread her legs open and looked down at her. She nodded, signaling that she was ready. Noodle then braced her self and gripped the bars on the headboard. 2D thrusted inside her, making her grip the bars harder. He then started to rhythmically thrust into her while she met his every thrust. He leaned down to kiss her softly, to calm her and help ease the pain. 2D then realized something. He didn't put a condom on. 2D snatched himself out of her and ran to his dresser finding a condom near the lamp.

Noodle growled, "2D!"

"Okay luv, I'm sorry."

Finally, with protection, 2D began to thrust into her again. Noodle threw her head back and gripped 2D's hair very roughly. It made 2D growl. But Noodle loved that. She loved to hear him moan, growl or grunt. No doubt, 2D loved to hear Noodle moan and scream his name.

"Mmmm 2D, please, don't…don't stop."

2D smiled to himself with accomplishment. He decided to toy with her. 2D started to thrust slower than he was earlier.

"2D, please….harder, faster, 2D." she whined.

"You want me to fuck yew, luv, fuck yew hard?" He knew that she loved it when he talked rough with her.

"Ohh. Yes, yes 2D, please."

2D obeyed her wishes and thrusted hard and fast. Probably more than Noodle wanted him to. Noodle's walls began to contract, so 2D knew she was climaxing. He came along right with her soon enough. Their heavy breathing was in sync with each other. 2D then collapsed onto Noodle and then slid to the floor. Noodle layed there for a little longer then hopped off the bed to find 2D sprawled out on the floor. She curled up under him and his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you," 2D whispered into her ear.


	2. The findings of the Cyborg

"Noodle?"

"Yes, 2D?" Noodle answered while looking thru 2D's whale drawings. "Why do you draw the whale trying to eat you?"

"Noodle?"

"I think you shouldn't be drawing things like this, 2D."

"Noodle!"

Noodle quickly turned around to see 2D.

"Yes, 2D?"

"How'd ya git here?"

Noodle looked away, her eyes flickered back and forth, focusing on what he said.

"Russel."

"How'd he find-"

"2D, he's,…he umm…grew."

"Whatdya mean he 'grew'?" 2D used air-quotes for the word grew.

"He ate all the pollution in the ocean, and he blew up like a…like a…"

"Balloon?"

"Yes. He's huge 2D, you should see him."

"Noodle, how ol' are ya?" 2D asked, completely off topic.

"What?"

"How ol' are yew?" He rested his arm up on the wall right above her head.

"Nineteen," Noodle leaned into him.

"Mmmm, nineteen," 2D leaned in also, taking in her scent, "Yew smell like butterscotch."

Noodle's eyes shot wide open.

"I like it," 2D said, while seductively licking his lips.

"Oh you do, eh?" Noodle questioned with a smile.

Meanwhile, In Murdoc's quarters….

"Cyborg, rum!"

"Zzzzt Beeeep."

"Don' yew understand? R-U-M."

"Unknown command, Master Niccals."

Murdoc sighed, "Go get me some rum." He enunciated the words slowly.

"Yes, sir," The Cyborg started to leave but stopped. "Sir Murdoc?"

"Wot is it now?" Murdoc asked scratching his head and lighting a cigarette.

"I sense an intruder in the house. Shall I-"

"Just bring him, her whoever to me, and bring 2D up here, for the radio broadcast."

Cyborg Noodle saluted the green skinned swine, reloaded her pistol and marched off in pursuit of the trespasser.

Back in 2D's room….

"2D, stop it." Noodle gasped for air.

"Never," 2D was tickling Noodle's thigh's now. Suddenly, 2D shot up.

"What is it?"

"Shhh, luv, I heard somefin."

Noodle instinctively put on her kitty mask and hid under 2D's bed. 2D, lit a cigarette and tried to look calm. In strolled Cyborg Noodle, gun raised.

"Who are you hiding?" The robot asked, shoving the gun up 2D's jaw.

"I don' know wot you're talkin' about."

Cyborg Noodle lowered her gun and searched the room. Noodle never seen anything like this. Someone actually made a robot, that was exactly identical to her. Noodle quieted her breathing and backed against the wall. The area under the bed was very small so it was hard breathing enough as it was.

Cyborg rifled thru 2D's dresser drawers.

"Oii!"

Cyborg emptied a dresser drawer full of porno's. 2D's embarrassed cheeks went red.

The cyborg picked up one of the magazines.

"I presume you read these for sexual enjoyment as you masturbate, thinking about what you would do to these girls."

2D's head went down, hiding his red face.

Cyborg tossed the magazine up and shot it in midair, which scared the pants off of 2D.

"Was tha' necessary?"

"No, but it was fun."

It almost seemed that the cyborg had a mind of its own. Like she could understand everything and choose what she wanted to do. She was evil.

Cyborg walked to 2D's bed, lifting up the covers. She sniffed the sheets and turned to 2D with a raised eyebrow. 2D cursed under his breath, knowing that the Cyborg would find Noodle under the bed. Suddenly, Murdoc came in.

"Cyborg? Can't ya do anything right?" Murdoc came closer to the robot and snatched her gun. "I tol' you ta git 2D, and whoever the intruder was, not sit here shootin' things."

"Murdoc."

"Shut up, we hafta do a radio broadcast now, no time for chit-chat."

"Let me go."

Murdoc and 2D both turned around to see the Cyborg holding Noodle's wrists together behind her back.

"Shall I terminate?"

"No, no, Noodle?"

Noodle kept her face down. The cyborg removed Noodle cat mask.

"How'd you git here?" Murdoc asked.

"I got here without your help."

"Is, Russel outside?"

"Should be," Noodle replied snootily.

Cyborg threw Noodle to the floor and pulled out a handgun.

"Shall I terminate?"

"Cyborg, look who has the bigger gun here, shut your face." Murdoc threatened.

The robot obeyed Murdoc, giving Noodle a dirty look.

"You hungry?" Murdoc gave Noodle his hand.

Noodle nodded. He helped her up and walked to the elevator. "2D, aren't ya coming."

2D scratched his arm, shot the cyborg a glare and went off with Murdoc and Noodle. The cyborg, however, didn't like this at all. She wanted to kill Noodle. With Noodle being here, Murdoc won't have a need for her and will ultimately shut her down. Cyborg stood there thinking of ways to get rid of Noodle. She finally thought of the best way to get even with Noodle. 2D…..


	3. Revenge part 1

**A/N: Hiya guys, I would have said something earlier but I forgot. We all know that 2D is at Plastic Beach and all that jazz. But if you want more tangy lemony goodness like the first chappie, you have come to the right chapter. Please enjoy the story, popcorn will be provided. Thanks 4 reading by the way, review if you have the time. I'm sorry if I put some goofy things in here I just feel goofy right now.**

**- Munky**

As Cyborg escorted 2D to his "dungeon" 2D wondered why Murdoc was nice to him during that radio broadcast. When he was doing the pirate radio gig, he hit 2D and even gassed him again.

"Whaaa-" Cyborg pushed 2D into his room.

"Wot was tha' for?" he brushed himself off.

Cyborg Noodle approached him and knocked him on the floor.

She leaned down to meet him face to face. "2D, I sense that your hormones are going haywire. Is it because, you are in need of sexual pleasure?"

2D couldn't deny that Murdoc made the Cyborg a hottie. She had nice shapely legs, killer eyes and an attitude that would hotter than the earth's core. She was a robot though, which meant one thing. No heart. 2D loved Noodle way to much to think about any other girl, let alone a robot.

"Here, let me help you," an evil grin spread across the cyborg's face. She unzipped his pants and pulled his (ahem) thru the slit in his boxers. She then took all of him inside her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. 2D propped himself up on his elbows and thought of what to do. 'Should I just sit here and enjoy it?' he thought, 'No, I love Noodle….the REAL Noodle way too much for this. But that robot could pull a gun on me and blow me brains out.'

2D let out a small moan as he squirted his (man gravy) into her mouth which she swallowed with ease.

"2D, how could you love that rat haired mongrel? You grew up with her. Doesn't that feel," Cyborg knew she hit the jackpot, "awkward?"

2D realized it too. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about Noodle when he practically helped raise her. 2D scratched his head.

"Why don' yew mind your business?"

"2D, may I remind you, I have the guns here, so I call the shots."

She lifted 2D into the air by his shirt collar, while his legs were still on the floor due to how tall he was.

"2D, it's just you me, and these walls.

'Oh boy,' thought 2D.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, Im just getting tired. It's 11:41 pm. So thanks for reading. Hey, check out the Gorillaz super fast jellyfish visual, it had me LOLing.**

**-Munky **


	4. Revenge part 2

Just as Cyborg was about to advance toward 2D, Noodle, in the flesh, stepped in. 2D stared at her with pleading eyes as she glared at him and the robot.

"2D, leave," Noodle pointed at the door signaling for 2D to leave.

"But-"

"Now," She gave him the mother of all death glares, so 2D, not wanting to get his ass kicked by a karate master, obeyed.

Noodle watched 2D leave the room and as soon as she heard the door close, she looked at Cyborg.

"I sense tension in your blood."

Noodle ignored the Cyborg and started coming toward the well armed robot. The cyborg, however, backed away, even though she was armed to the max with heavy artillery.

Noodle pinned her up against the wall. She stared into the robot's soul with her emerald eyes.

"Can you feel," she arched an eyebrow, "pleasure?"

The cyborg flitted her eyes nervously, "It's not part of my system to feel," she gathered herself, "now you have reached the maximum proximity level."

"Murdoc built you, eh?"

Cyborg Noodle nodded.

"Then why wouldn't he make you feel pleasure? He uses you doesn't he?"

"That is none of your business, please remove yourself from my person."

"Oh, its none of my business," a sly smile spread across Noodle's cheeks, "why would Murdoc build a bodyguard slash sex toy, and not make it feel pleasure?"

Noodle pushed into the cyborg into a corner.

"Murdoc doesn't want some limp doll to fuck with, he loves a screamer." Noodle's hands slid up and down the cyborg's figure. Cyborg tried to push Noodle away but was pushed even further into the corner.

"Ah ah ah," Noodle wagged a finger in front of the robot's face, "You're being a bad girl." One of her hands grazed Cyborg's inner thigh. She heard something after that. What was it? A gasp maybe.

"You can't feel pleasure?"

The robot didn't answer as she felt the hands of her perpetrator slid up her torso to her small breasts.

"Take your clothes off."

Cyborg Noodle just stared at the girl, baffled that she even requested something like this.

"Now."

The cyborg obeyed.

Noodle stared at the robot's body and bit her lip, knowing what she was about to do to her. Quickly, she kneeled down, grasped the cyborg by the small of her back and brought her groin in line with her face. Noodle took a slow long lick across her clit, causing the robot to roll her head back in pleasure. Noodle stood back up. Her arms wrapped around the cyborg's body as she sucked on a nipple. Her tongue played with the little nub as she grabbed the robot's leg and wrapped it around her waist.

"Mmmm…"

Noodle just looked up at the cyborg, who was in complete ecstasy. She left her breasts, but not without slyly sliding a gun out of Cyborg Noodle's holster and putting it in her back pocket. Noodle kneeled down and started to suck on cyborg's clit once again. A moaning cyborg bucked her hips up to meet the 19-year-old's face. Noodle kept sucking, biting and licking the cyborg's nether regions until she met her climax. That was the time when Noodle decided to rid of the monster. She instantly pulled the gun from behind her and shot her right in the leg, making the robot fall to her face. A bewildered look was upon the helpless cyborg, before Noodle fired two shots into the robot's head. Oil began to spurt out of the hole in her head. Noodle knew that Murdoc was just going to fix her up like last time, so she thought of where to hide cyborg. Noodle went over to 2D's bed and layed down, breathing very heavily.


	5. Two can be as bad as one

"Noodle?"

2D stood in the doorway, confused at the sight of his room.

"Wot happened?"

Noodle, looked down to the cyborg, who was completely disheveled. Two bullet holes in her skull and her limbs were tangled together. Not to mention the fact that she was completely naked.

"I had to," she looked up at the tall man standing in the door, "Stuart."

2D walked over and hugged Noodle.

He pulled away, "Noodle, I hafta tell ya somethin.'"

"Yes?"

"Tha' robot's gonna wake up again," he couldn't keep his eyes off of the nude robot lying on the ground.

Noodle's head quickly turned to 2D, "Yea, right."

"Murdoc programmed it to ummm…wa's the word?" 2D looked up at the ceiling, in thought, as if the answer was on the ceiling.

"He programmed it so it's tough enough to withstand a bullet to the head?"

He nodded, "Yea, right after she got shot, Murdoc put like a shield-thingy to protect her brain…er wires 'n stuff."

Noodle sighed aggressively and slammed her head into her palms.

2D put a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry, love."

Suddenly, he felt a cold hard object touch his back. Instinctively, he turned around, only to find Cyborg wielding a gun toward him. 2D jumped off the bed leaving Noodle to fend for herself.

"Leave, 2D," said the cyborg.

2D stood there, legs rooted into the ground and he bit his nails in panic.

"Stu," Noodle turned around, "leave," she turned to the cyborg, "I have business to take care of. Once again."

As soon as 2D left, Cyborg Noodle had the real Noodle at her mercy as she towered over her, shoving a gun into her neck.

"Weren't you dead a minute ago?"

"Hmmm…you're a smart girl, fiesty too," she threw her gun over her shoulder, "looks like I'm going to have to break you."

Cyborg backed Noodle into a wall.

"You might as well enjoy this," she smiled wickedly.

Noodle glared at the armed robot.

"I know it turned you on," she wrapped her leg around Noodle's waist, "just let me return the favor."

Cyborg took a slow, long lick across Noodle's cheek, sending shivers down her spine.

Cyborg then opened Noodle's mouth with her hands and shoved her tongue in. Noodle began to move her hips toward the robot. The girl and the robot's tongues wrestled with each others, with force. Cyborg, to pique the young girl's interest, occasionally stroked the roof of Noodle's mouth, causing her to gasp softly.

Wanting more, Noodle pushed the robot off of her and dragged her to the bed, tossing her on it. Cyborg jackknifed off the bed and pinned Noodle down. Her hips were grinding onto Noodle's. This drove her absolutely crazy. She wanted more and more. And the thrill of being with a girl, even though she really _isn't _a girl, was making her go mad. Noodle moaned loudly, letting her hips meet Cyborg's. The robot leaned down to give Noodle a kiss then hopped off of her to grab the light bulb off of 2D's lamp. Heat didn't bother the robot so she carried it over to Noodle. She smiled evilly at the girl and spread her legs.

"What are you- Ah…"

Cyborg rubbed the hot light bulb over Noodle's womanhood, covered by her red panties of course. This action earned a loud moan from the girl.

"Mmmm, ooh more, please more."

Cyborg smiled to herself. She went back to the lamp and screwed the light bulb in, then skipped back to Noodle and ripped her panties off. The robot sucked on Noodle's clit, making the girl arch her back and moan even louder than last time.

2D, standing outside the door heard Noodle's scream. 'Oh, if they're doing something naughty then that would be so hot,' thought 2D.

Back inside, Cyborg was bringing Noodle to her climax.

"Oh, yes keep going, mmmmm."

Cyborg leaned back and grabbed her gun, "Ready for part two?"

Noodle's eyes widened as big as saucers.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Third wheel

**A/N: Yes, this is pretty short but i got a lil bored and tired so another chapter will be up as soon as ya know it. Please review, Thanks for reading.**

** -Munky**

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait a second!" Noodle put her hands up.

Cyborg just smiled wickedly at the girl.

"This won't hurt much, love." Cyborg positioned her pistol at the entrance of Noodle's wet womanhood.

"Please, no, please," she cried.

Cyborg cocked her head to the side, "What's the matter?"

"Please," Noodle looked at her with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to shoot you," Her evil grin widened.

Noodle watched in terror as the robot grabbed some handcuffs and handcuffed her to the bed frame.

She whimpered loudly.

Cyborg looked down at the young girl, "You're so," she bit Noodle's neck, "fucking sexy."

"Please."

"Ready?"

Cyborg started to thrust the gun into Noodle roughly causing her to squirm in agony.

"2D! Murdoc, please, help, ohhhhh."

"Shhhh," the robot cooed, "everything is going to be okay."

Noodle screamed at the top of her lungs as she started to reach her climax.

"Good girl, yes, your mine now, come for me, you little fuck."

"Ohhhhh," Noodle cried in pain.

"Good girl," the robot smiled evilly as she pulled her pistol out of Noodle.

Suddenly, 2D came in the room.

"Wot are ya doin'?"

"Come any closer and I'll blow your brains out," Cyborg Noodle raised her gun toward him.

2D instinctively raised his hands.

Noodle pulled out a handgun from behind her and fired three shots into her back.

Cyborg turned around, looked at Noodle pitifully, and fell to the floor.

Noodle walked to her and snapped the head off of the robot.

"What the hell have you done!"

2D and Noodle turned around to see an angry Murdoc.

"What the hell did you do to my Cyborg?"

"There can't be to of me," she turned to Cyborg Noodle, "just can't."

"She was my bodyguard, you fuckin' Wasabi!"

Noodle looked at Murdoc thoughtfully, "I don't even know why the hell I came back to this shit load."

She walked out of the room. Away from Murdoc. Away from 2D. The people that practically raised her. She walked out on Gorillaz.

* * *

"Noodle!" 2D cried out, trying to catch up with her.

Then he noticed Russel.

"Er, uh, Russ, looks like you're all grown up."

Russel towered over 2D, "Why the hell did Murdoc fuckin' replace me with a drum machine?"

"I don' know," 2D shot back.

"At this point, it doesn't matter," Noodle looked up at Russel, "can we go?"

"Go?" 2D looked around, "Hey wait, take me."

Russel kneeled down so Noodle could climb on his head.

"Noodle, please, I love you."

Noodle paused, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her fists balled up and she turned to 2D.

"If you _really _love me, then why didn't you come try and save me?"

2D's head dropped as he realized how much of what she said was entirely true.

"I know, I was stupid, I'm always stupid. No one neva' like me cause I'm so stupid."

Noodle hopped off of Russel, "You're not stupid, Stu."

2D looked around as if he were hustling up a plan at the moment.

"C'mere," he motioned at Noodle.

"Yes?"

"Ya still got tha' gun?"

She nodded.

"Give it here."


	7. Completely In Love

**Yes! Another chapter! I'm happy that my creative kidney is working! **

* * *

**"**What are you going to do with it?" Noodle asked, holding the gun behind her.

"I-I..."

"You're not going to kill Murdoc," She stepped toward him, "you don't have to stay here, 2D, you're coming with me."

2D's eyes shot open, "Really?"

Noodle nodded reassuringly, "Of course.

* * *

**Yes, 2D and Noodle sailed off into the sunset together a top Russel's head, purely in love. Yea right. The sequel to White Flag is coming. It's called "Broken." "Broken" coming soon to a fanfiction website near you! **

**~MuNkY**

** C(x x)O  
...( - )...**


End file.
